


Невыполнимое обещание

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Harly_Packs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: Баки правда думал, что ничем не рискует, давая это обещание.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Невыполнимое обещание

Дождь усиливался, непроглядная серая пелена укутала горы и разбросанные по склонам разноцветные домики, большая часть из которых уцелела и создавала видимость мирной жизни. Но хозяева давно их покинули.

Небо Франции, лазурное и ласковое даже зимой, сейчас полностью скрыли свинцовые тучи. Где-то над ними, на самой границе слышимости, летали самолеты, скорее всего, немецкие, но может, и английские. Тяжелый мерный рокот бомбардировщиков сменялся ровным гулом истребителей, но здесь, внизу, царила тишина, наполненная только шорохом дождя. Затих даже дятел, отбивавший свое тра-та-та с самого рассвета, и только трудолюбивая мышь занималась своими обычными мышиными делами где-то в глубине сена. Ей не было дела до человеческих забот.

По приоткрытой створке слухового окна пробежал муравей, волоча соломинку в три раза больше себя. Стив рассеянно проследил за ним взглядом, но напрягся, уловив еле слышное потрескивание кустарника. В переплетении голых черных ветвей острый взгляд безошибочно опознал знакомый оттенок синего – и Стив расслабился, заулыбался. Человек показался на открытом месте, быстро миновал дом и остатки забора, когда-то с любовью выкрашенного хозяевами в белый цвет, но теперь безнадежно испорченного и разломанного, и быстро двинулся вдоль стены к пристройке сеновала.

Немного позже взвизгнула рассохшаяся деревянная дверь внизу, приставная лестница заскрипела – кто-то взбирался по ней с уже привычной ловкостью.

Стив бросил взгляд на часы и отложил бинокль. Как всегда, Баки появился минута в минуту.

– Смена прибыла, – довольным голосом объявил он.

Стив отполз от окна и сел, с улыбкой глядя на Баки.

– А я все думал, кто меня сменит? – сказал он, отряхивая сухие травинки с рукавов и груди.

– Бр-р, что-то холодно сегодня, хорошо еще, что ветра нет. А ты неплохо здесь обосновался.

Основная часть конюшни, сейчас пустая и заброшенная, служила своеобразным тамбуром между землей и чердаком. Благодаря этому в тесном «гнезде», устроенном Коммандос из сена и одеял, было сухо и даже тепло. По крайней мере, куда уютнее, чем в палатке в лесу.

– Неплохо, – согласился Стив. – Жаль, вещи просушить негде. Попробуй расстелить плащ на сене – может, вытянет часть сырости.

Баки бережно отложил винтовку, затем стянул брезентовый дождевик и бросил его на сено, толстым слоем покрывавшее деревянный настил. 

– Смотри, что у меня есть. – Он достал из-за пазухи куртки большую флягу.

– Виски? – улыбнулся Стив.

Пары глотков виски было недостаточно, чтобы подействовать на его новое большое тело, но чтобы взбодрить и согреть хотя бы ненадолго – вполне.

– Лучше. Вот, держи.

Стив жадно потянул носом, глядя, как густая, почти черная жидкость быстро наполняет поцарапанный алюминиевый стаканчик.

– Господи, Бак, не верю своим глазам!

– Не веришь своим глазам – поверь носу. И не просто кофе, а из немецкого офицерского пайка. Заварил перед самым выходом, пей быстрее, пока совсем не остыл.

– Как там наши? – Стив с наслаждением в два глотка опустошил стакан. – Налей еще.

– Неплохо. – Баки снова открутил крышку. – Дернье с утра засел писать письма, Морита ковыряется в рации. Пустишь к себе?

– Конечно. – Стив подвинулся, осторожно придерживая в руках недопитый кофе. – Забирайся.

Пока они говорили, дождь почти стих и снаружи прояснилось, снова стали видны очертания гор и дорога, тонкой серой лентой уходящая вниз, в долину. Баки постелил второе одеяло рядом со Стивом и, подсунув под локоть вещмешок, устроился на нем с комфортом. Затем, подтянув винтовку поближе, пристроил ее на скосе окна и быстро оглядел окрестности в прицел.

– Неплохой обзорчик, – одобрил он.

Заброшенная деревушка, в которой Коммандос устроили свою лежку, оказалась лучшим местом для наблюдения за немецкой базой, спрятанной в окрестностях Понтарлье, на самой границе со Швейцарией. Нацисты наглухо замуровались под горой, наружу вели всего одни ворота – и через них каждый день одна за одной тянулись машины, плотно укрытые брезентом. Они следовали к ближайшему городку и дальше – в сторону побережья.

Стив мрачно следил за ними в бинокль. База казалась крепким орешком, так что пока не будет достаточно данных, им оставалось лишь ждать, сменяя друг друга на пыльном чердаке.

– Не переживай. – Баки легко похлопал его по плечу. – Это оружие не доедет до фронта, ребята из французского Сопротивления уже готовы к встрече.

Отложив винтовку в сторону, он принялся стягивать кожаные перчатки, отсыревшие от дождя. Стив покосился на него, а затем, убедившись, что тот полностью поглощен своим делом, демонстративно напрягся и приподнялся на руках, уставившись в окно.

– Что? – мгновенно отреагировал Баки.

Дождавшись, когда он тоже потянется к окну, Стив резко навалился на него всем телом.

– Тихо! – взволнованным голосом прошептал он. – И не дыши!

Баки послушно замер под ним. Минуты шли. Наконец Баки пихнул его в бок, глазами задавая безмолвный вопрос.

Вместо ответа Стив только молча улыбнулся, глядя на затянутые серой моросью склоны.

– Ну? – одними губами спросил под ним Баки. – Да что там? Дай я хоть винтовку...

– Не двигайся! – шикнул Стив, ерзая и устраиваясь на нем всем телом. – Ты чего такой костлявый? – проворчал он. – И пальцы ледяные.

– Так, – после паузы сказал Баки. – Я тебя сейчас убью.

Стив беззвучно рассмеялся.

– Немыслимо! Ты меня надул.

– У тебя будет шанс отыграться, – великодушно пообещал Стив.

– Обязательно. – Баки без предупреждения впился жесткими пальцами в бока под ребра и защекотал.

Стив охнул, но послушно дал себя спихнуть. Они завозились, распугивая мышей и осыпая друг друга сеном.

– Сдаюсь! – наконец объявил Стив, переводя дыхание. 

– Ха! – с торжеством объявил Баки.

Лицо его покраснело, на висках выступил пот.

– Согрелся?

– Да уж, спасибо... Так вот зачем все это было? – Баки рассмеялся. – Только ты помял свой обед.

– Обед? – Стив оживился. – А чего ты молчал?!

Ухмыляясь, Баки достал из кармана помятый сверток. На свет появились большой кусок серого хлеба, две жестянки – с ветчиной и бобами – и пара запеченных картофелин. Пока Баки вскрывал банки армейским ножом, Стив с энтузиазмом впился зубами в хрустящую горбушку.

– Господи, как вкусно, – простонал он. – Я бы сейчас корову съел.

– Коровы нет, – усмехнулся Баки. – А вот пару куриц Дернье обещал достать. Если не соврал, завтра сварим просто королевский суп.

Доев, Стив стряхнул крошки с колен и вдруг замер.

– Проклятие, – ругнулся он. – Ну все, теперь жди нашествия мышей.

– Вот черт.

– Не бойся, твои сигареты их вряд ли заинтересуют. Они не настолько отчаялись.

– У меня еще есть шоколад и полфляжки кофе, – озабоченно сказал Баки. – Значит, придется держать оборону еще и от мышей. Да, ты как сейчас, вернешься обратно в лагерь?

– А чья следующая смена?

– После меня Дум-Дум, а ночью – Гейб, он сейчас отсыпается.

– Тогда останусь пока. Составлю тебе компанию.

– Как хочешь, – отозвался Баки, улыбаясь одними глазами. – Судя по тому, что Дум-Дум помог мне собрать тебе обед, тебя особо никто и не ждал. А теперь давай, – он пихнул Стива коленом, – освобождай место.

Заняв место у окна, Баки подтянул винтовку поближе.

– Да оставь ты ее. Вот, держи. – Стив отдал ему бинокль.

– Поспишь пока?

– Да я...

– Я сказал – поспи, – с нажимом повторил Баки. – Расслабься, капитан. Большая драка еще не скоро.

Смирившись, Стив устроился у него за спиной, обернулся вокруг, согревая и согреваясь. Баки прижался к нему, наконец-то теплый и расслабленный. Не удержавшись, Стив ласково тронул его щеку кончиками пальцев, а затем оттянул ворот куртки и прижался губами к самому нежному месту – там, где шея переходит в плечо. Баки повернул голову, позволяя дотянуться до своих губ. Некоторое время они неторопливо и мягко, почти целомудренно целовались.

– Ладно. – Баки с неохотой отстранился. – Ты меня отвлекаешь. Спи давай.

Стив уже начал погружаться в спокойную дрему, когда Баки снова заговорил:

– Как думаешь, – тихо спросил он, – что будет потом?

Стив почему-то сразу понял.

– Не знаю, – честно сказал он. – Вернемся домой... – начал он и снова умолк.

Прежняя жизнь в маленькой старой квартире казалась такой далекой. Вездесущий запах сгоревшего масла из забегаловки напротив, пушистая и ухоженная собачонка миссис Доэрти с первого этажа, неизменно провожавшая каждого прохожего заливистым лаем. Девушки – даже зимой в тонких нейлоновых чулках и элегантных шляпках. Танцы в старом клубе... Единственный в мире самый правильный партнер, которого Стив никогда не сможет пригласить на танец, но с которым они уже десятки раз плечом к плечу шли в бой, и завтра – или может, послезавтра – пойдут снова.

– Брось, Стив. – Баки хмыкнул. – Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь вернуться в Бруклин и жить как раньше?

– Почему нет?

– Не думаю, что тебе позволят.

На мгновение лицо Баки закаменело, ожесточилось, превратившись в маску.

– Посмотрим, – спокойно сказал Стив. – Посмотрим, – повторил он.

Отвернувшись, Баки проворчал:

– Знаешь, вот честное слово, лучше бы тебе было закрутить с Картер. Завести семью, кучу детишек, домик где-нибудь на Олд-Вестберри.

Стив хмыкнул.

– Ладно, прости, – помолчав, добавил Баки. – Плохое настроение с утра.

– Да нет, ты прав. Семья – это здорово. Только мне кажется, Пэгги не похожа на человека, которого интересует куча детишек и дом за белым заборчиком. Но...

– Но?

– ...но у меня есть на примете кое-кто другой, – безмятежно закончил он.

– Даже так? – ровным тоном спросил Баки. – А на свадьбу пригласишь?

– Шутишь? Приглашу, конечно – что за свадьба без жениха? Вот на тебе бы я женился в любой день... Эй, эй! Не бей меня! – возмутился Стив, когда особенно чувствительный тычок пришелся ему под ребра. – А почему нет? Ты красавчик. Тоже одинокий холостяк. И не против. Или ты против?

– Я был бы отвратительным мужем. – Посмеиваясь, Баки отвернулся и снова приник к окулярам бинокля.

– Да уж наверное не хуже старого Мэрдью.

– Эй, – осуждающе посмотрел на него Баки. – А вот это нечестно.

Стив рассмеялся.

– Это уж точно. Сказать откровенно, кто угодно лучше старика Мэрдью.

Они помолчали. Баки гипнотизировал пустую ленту дороги за окном, Стив, не скрываясь, рассматривал его – небритые щеки, пряди волос, давно забывшие о бриолине, плотно сжатые губы и поселившуюся между бровей упрямую морщинку. 

Красивый. Настолько красивый, что ноет сердце.

– А знаешь что... – вдруг сказал Баки. – Я выйду за тебя, Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Несмотря на шутливый тон Баки, Стив почувствовал, как пересохло в горле.

– Кроме шуток?

Баки повернул голову и они замерли, сцепившись взглядами.

– Не шутишь? – упрямо повторил Стив.

Баки отвел глаза первым.

– Выйду, конечно – сразу, как только президентом выберут черного. – Он усмехнулся уголком рта. – И разрешат парням жениться друг на друге. 

– Смотри, ты обещал! – Не удержавшись, Стив привлек его к себе, невзирая на слабое сопротивление, и уткнулся носом в макушку, терпко пахнущую застарелым дымом костра. – Я не гордый, я подожду. Только ты не забудь!

Одно мгновение Баки позволил себя обнимать, затем все-таки неохотно высвободился и развернулся обратно к окну.

– Господи, Стив. – Посмеиваясь, он пихнул его локтем. – Такое я точно не забуду, а если и забуду – ты же мне напомнишь. А теперь спи.

Когда Стив засыпал, Баки все еще задумчиво улыбался.

**Author's Note:**

> Однополые браки были легализованы по всей территории США 26 июня 2015 года, во времена правления Барака Обамы, первого афроамериканца, выдвинутого на пост президента США.


End file.
